Tienes Suerte
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: A/U: Tienes suerte, era una frase que odiaba con el alma. Todos le decían eso, "Tienes suerte" quizás tenía todo lo que alguien podría querer, pero no tenia lo que deseaba. "Tienes suerte" era una mentira "No tienes suerte" era su realidad.


**Hola comunidad Sasuhina. Este es mi primer fic sobre estar linda y obsesionante pareja. Los amo, con todo el corazón por eso se me ocurrió esta historia.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Declaimer:**

Naruto **NO** me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/U: **Tienes suerte, era una frase que odiaba con el alma. Todos le decían eso, "Tienes suerte" quizás tenía todo lo que alguien podría querer, pero no tenia lo que deseaba. "Tienes suerte" era una mentira "No tienes suerte" era su realidad.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Único**

**~*Tienes Suerte*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Estaba helando, pero prefería una y mil veces soportar un par de centígrados bajo cero que sofocarse en aquel salón apestado a tabaco, licor y perfume caro de mujer. Soltó un halo de aliento al suspirar, vale era Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los herederos del poderoso corporativo Uchiha, un prodigio de carácter serio y a veces frio que sabia mantener la compostura en cualquier situación; pero no por eso significaba que tuviera el suficiente autocontrol para sobrellevar una conversación con personas adineradas sin querer matar a un par de ellos. El deber era lo único que impedía que mandara la fiesta a la mierda y se fuera, no decepcionaría a su padre y no perdería ante su hermano, demostraría la grandeza de la cual muchos sentía envidia y admiración. Notó una presencia femenina a su costado, pero no era alguien que se lanzaría de buenas a primeras para violarlo, como esas locas que tenia por compañeras en el instituto, era alguien cuya presencia era normal para él, una chica que por cuestiones familiares estaba obligada a socializar con su persona desde la infancia. Era Hinata Hyuuga. La hija mayor del presidente de una cadena de hoteles mundialmente conocida y heredera de la misma.

—Tienes suerte Sasuke-san- pronunció con voz delicada, logrando que el girara el rostro y clavara sus penetrantes ojos oscuros en ella. Tenía cierto desconcierto por lo dicho, pero este solo aumento al ver el fino y bello, muy bello cabe recalcar, rostro de la Hyuuga. Una belleza que era desfavorecida sin reparo por un par de horribles surcos negros que nacían desde la comisura de sus ojos perlas y llegaban hasta el final de la barbilla. Maquillaje corrido, o más bien lágrimas corridas.

—Hyuuga-musitó dando un paso inconsciente hacia ella, deteniéndose al percatarse de su intención, acaso planeaba ¿Consolarla? Inadmisible. Además no tenía porque hacerlo.

—L-lo siento-tartamudeó, aunque este era un hábito común en ella.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?-volvió a voltear la cara a su dirección original. Se dio cuenta de su tono un tanto brusco pero no hizo nada por corregir su actitud tosca.

—Y-yo s-siempre he pensado que tienes suerte Sasuke-san- reiteró -. Mucha suerte- agachó el rostro y par de mechones azabaches se escaparon de su elaborado peinado, fue hasta entonces que notó que la muchacha de nívea piel y busto marcado no traía ningún abrigo. El vestido blanco ajustado a su figura era muy favorecedor, pero demasiado delgado para brindarle algún calor en esa noche tan fría.

—Te equivocas-interrumpió un tanto molesto, no con ella, sino con esa frase.

—P-pero…

—No tengo suerte.

—N-no es así-observó por el rabillo del ojo como la morena desviaba sus ojos al suelo, sintiéndose tal vez triste.

—¿Qué te sucedió?-cambió de tema rápidamente, no le agradaban esas palabras "Tienes suerte" era como si le quitaran el crédito por sus esfuerzos.

—Y-yo…N-Naruto-kun…- los orbes de Hinata ardieron nuevamente por el dolor de su corazón. Lagrimas nuevas querían escapar de ellos. Ese simple nombre fue suficiente para darle una ligera idea de la razón al moreno.

—Ese idiota. Te lo ha dicho ¿No?-cuestionó algo hastiado.

—Y-yo no p-puedo c-creerlo. S-Sakura-san no lo a-aparenta-la voz se le rompió y el aire no quería entrar por las buenas en sus pulmones, el estomago le dolía y el pecho era comprimido y desgarrado por algo. Naruto Uzumaki era el chico por el cual la ojiperla se desvivía desde pequeña. Manteniendo un amor devoto y callado hacia él, muchos lo sabían y otros tantos lo intuían, sin embargo era ese rubio de ojos azules quien nunca lo había notado y que sin querer cruelmente había apuñalado ese amor.

—No quieren que la escuela se entere antes de la graduación-explicó no es que estuviera excusando a sus amigos de la infancia. Naruto era, lo que podría decirse, su mejor era simplemente la verdad, la morena se estremeció de dolor. El sufrimiento que la atravesó cuando el rubio le había rechazado y después confesado que aparte de amar a su amiga, Sakura Haruno, también esperaban un hijo, la sensación de saber eso segundos después de haber usado todo su coraje para confesársele, era indescriptible.

—Y-yo lo entiendo-susurró.

—¿Lo haces?

—C-creo.

—Entonces deja de tartamudear.

—N-no es e-eso.

—¿Qué es?

—T-tengo f-frio.

—Hyuuga-reprochó sacándose el saco del traje. No se dio cuenta de que en realidad su acompañante estaba sufriendo por la temperatura. Pasó con rapidez la tela oscura por los delgados hombros de la chica, proporcionándole una ligera ración de calor y un poco de su olor en el acto. Se sintió un poco acogida por él.

—Gracias-su voz salió raposa por el llanto.

—Ven-exclamó simple, le tomó de la muñeca y se giró, jalando quedamente de ella para llevarla dentro del salón, gente de la alta alcurnia se pavoneaba enfrente de ellos, dedicándoles a ambos herederos sonrisas falsas y saludos aparentemente amables. La ojiiperla no levantaba el rostro y solo asentía mientras miraba al suelo pues sabía que estaba hecha un desastre por las lágrimas.

La guió a través del mar de gente, divisó a su padre hablando con unos de sus inversionistas, su hermano tenía esa sonrisa calmada que lo caracterizaba mientras una regordeta mujer le decía sabe Dios qué; su madre platicaba animada con unos conocidos y cerca de los sillones de la sala de la mansión Uchiha pudo distinguir al par culpable del estado de la morena. Naruto se hallaba estirándole un vaso de lo que supuso seria agua para la pelirosa que se tapaba la boca y trataba de disimular un malestar de su estado. Nadie podía culparlos del dolor de Hinata, ellos siempre se habían querido, pero eso no evitaba que estuviera molesto. Molesto por no ser capaz de mitigar lo que ella sentía.

—¿Sasuke-san?-preguntó con timidez alzando la mirada cuando él se detuvo. Estaban en una habitación con una tenue luz, para ser más precisos era su habitación.

—Hyuuga-musitó girándose para limpiarle las mejillas con el pañuelo que traía en su bolsillo. Era un gesto amable y confuso por parte de ese estoico amigo.

—Lo siento, Sasuke-san, solo te estoy causando molestias-sonrió con la poca felicidad que aun no se rompía en su interior. Sabía que el moreno no era de los que consolaban a las personas, es mas podría decir que ni siquiera sabía tratar con mujeres, menos con una que estaba llorando. Pero agradecía que lo intentara con ella.

—Ya deja de llorar-ordenó con rudeza.

—Sasuke-san, piensas que soy desafortunada ¿No?-su tono era apagado y susurrante.

—No creo en la suerte.

—Pero, tú…Tienes suerte.

"_Tienes suerte"_

Tienes suerte, era una frase que odiaba con el alma. Todos le decían eso, "Tienes suerte" quizás tenía todo lo que alguien podría querer, pero no tenia lo que deseaba. "Tienes suerte" era una mentira "No tienes suerte" era su realidad.

—Ya te dije que te equivocas-suspiró, la hizo sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—Pero, tienes todo, tienes a tus padres, tienes a un hermano amable, tienes amigos, eres inteligente. Sasuke-san tienes suerte porque lo tienes todo.

—Maldita sea no es así-gruñó, Hinata pareció asustarse.

—Lo siento-bajó la mirada, sus mejillas ya casi no tenían esas horrorosas manchas de maquillaje.

—"Tienes suerte", "tienes suerte" todo el maldito mundo dice esa mierda. No tengo suerte, las cosas que dijiste no son por suerte, son cosas que me he ganado. Yo no tengo suerte, porque no tengo todo-las palabras fluyeron de su boca como si le acabaran de quitar una mordaza, ya lo tenían hasta la coronilla con eso.

—¿No?-cuestionó temerosa -. Pero n-no te f-falta nada.

—Hinata-dijo severo, ella abrió los ojos y se paralizo, automáticamente se enderezo tensa. Estaba sorprendida porque él la llamara por su nombre. Tenían años de conocerse pero siempre se habían tratado con distancia y cordialidad.

—Lo siento.

—Hay algo que me falta.

—¿Qué?

—Tú- su voz salió ronca y seria. Por la mirada de sus ojos la morena supo que no mentía, Sasuke nunca mentía.

¿Tenía una familia? Si. ¿Tenía un hermano amable? Si. ¿Tenía amigos? Si. ¿Tenía lo que se proponía? Si ¿Tenía todo? No. ¿Por qué? Porque no tenía lo que más deseaba, lo que siempre admiro desde lejos anhelándolo, viéndolo codicioso y sin oportunidad de tenerlo, de tocarlo. El amor de Hinata siempre fue inalcanzable, porque este era puramente para su amigo. Ese amigo que no lo vio y lo rompió.

—¿Qué?-se denotaba la confusión en sus ojos.

—Olvídalo- se giró hacia otro lado, no podía forzar sus propios sentimientos en ella cuando se encontraba tan rota y desprotegida. La amaba lo suficiente como para no hacerlo.

—Sasuke-murmuró con voz temblorosa, estiró sus manos y con temor las posó en las mejillas del azabache. Estaba sonrojada por no haber utilizado el honorifico.

—Solo olvídalo Hyuuga- su tono se volvió frio. Una extraña tristeza la azoró al escuchar nuevamente su apellido.

—Gracias-sonrió -. Eres muy amable Sasuke-san- le acarició con delicadeza.

—No soy amable-gruñó tomándola de la muñeca para que parara.

—Ojalá me hubiera enamorado de ti-pequeñas y silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Ni ella sabría decir porque lloraba -. Lo siento- sonrió. El moreno abrió los ojos, Sasuke estaba sorprendido.

"_No tienes suerte"_

Lo sabía.

"_No tienes suerte"_

Lo sentía.

"_No tienes suerte"_

No lo aceptaba.

—Hinata-dijo con fuerza -. Lo cambiare- ella abrió los ojos y lo observó sin entender sus palabras. El Uchiha bruscamente estampo sus labios en los de ella. Caliente, dulce y un poco doloroso era ese tacto, la besó con insistencia, esperando que ella sintiera lo mismo que él, que comprendiera la profundidad de ese oscuro deseo que le hacía hervir la sangre cada vez que ella veía a Naruto, que lo volvía loco con eso tímidos y hermosos gestos, que lo hacía agradecer a Dios que ella estuviera viva en ese planeta. Amor, deseo, ambición, eran pesadas y pululantes sensaciones que Hinata le provocaba. Un par de segundos pasaron sin que la ojiperla reaccionara, pero con esa torpeza característica en ella lo correspondió.

—No voy a disculparme-clamó separándose lo suficiente para respirar.

—Sasuke, y-yo…no sé si te p-podre d-dar mi corazón-tartamudeó roja como tomate, la sangre subía muy rápido a su cabeza, se desmayaría si no lograba calmarse.

—Incluso si son pedazos irreconocibles, pequeños y sangrantes, los tomare. No te lo estoy pidiendo porque no me importa tu respuesta, ya no me contendré. Serás mía- la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para sentir el pequeño ser de la chica temblar.

—¿S-sasuke..?

—Serás mía-la apretó con fuerza y la tumbo en la cama. Dispuesto a demostrarle que hablaba en serio.

—S-Sasuke… y-ya no…-balbuceó acalorada, el Uchiha no quiso hacerle caso -. Y-ya no a-aguanto-declaró antes de desmayarse por la situación.

—Hi… ¡Hinata!-exclamó separándose para ver a la sonrojada muchacha inconsciente debajo de él. No sabía si reír o enojarse por lo sucedido, pero una parte de el agradeció aquello, no quería alejarla para siempre si la lastimaba de ese modo. Le rozó la mejilla y después con cuidado la cargó para acomodarla en la cama, le quito los zapatos y deshizo su peinado para que la morena estuviera más cómoda. La observó por un rato hasta que decidió ir a tomar un rápido baño, regresando minutos más tarde.

Hinata dormía plácidamente y su rostro ya no tenía rastro de dolor, lo cual era un alivio. Con sigilo, casi como un gato asechando su presa, se metió en la cama recostándose a su lado. Contempló a la ojiperla dormir haciendo gestos inocentes propios de una niña, pero el rasgo de la niñez ya comenzaban a desaparecer para dar paso a una belleza hipnótica. Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Definitivamente serás mía- musito viendo como Hinata sonreía entre sueños.

"_No tienes suerte/tienes suerte"_

No importaba cual fuera. No cambiaría el hecho de que con o sin suerte lo único que no tenia, seria suyo.

Hinata le pertenecería, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Siento si hay errores ortográficos, últimamente Fafiction borra algunas cosas de los escritos, no sé porque. ****Lamento si hay Occ.**

**Dejen su Reviews por favor.**

**Si quieren pedirme que escriba sobre otra pareja puede hacerlo. Con gusto lo intetare.**

**Bueno eso es todo.**

**Akari se despide.**

**Yanne!**


End file.
